The present invention generally relates to data quality. More particularly, the present invention relates to determining quality of data at a destination.
Data can contain errors after arriving at a destination from a source. It is important to determine the quality of data that has arrived at a destination.
As can be seen, there is a need for a method for determining quality of data at a destination.